moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 7
Muszę przyznać że czuję się dosyć...specyficznie.- powiedział Leinar, opierając głowę na fotelu.- Przyszedłem do tego miasteczka dzisiaj rano a teraz mam walczyć w czymś imieniu. Popieprzone. - Historia zna wiele takich przypadków.- powiedział Przemek, otwierając szafkę i wyciągając z niej kubek.- Na przykład taki Legion Czechosłowacki....wiesz w ogóle co to była Czechosłowacja? - Jeśli chodzi o świat poza Krajem to wiem o nim tyle, że istnieje.- powiedział Satyr, wpatrując się w sufit pomieszczenia. - To nie będę Cię zanudzał opowieściami o rosyjskiej wojnie domowej.- powiedział Przemek, dosypując herbaty do kubka i zalewajac wszystko gorącą wodą.- Tak czy siak, nie powinieneś się czuć zbyt obco- los chciał żebyś się tu znalazł, więc jesteś. Reinkarnator wziął kubek do ręki a następnie usiadł na drugim fotelu. Pomiędzy nim a Leinarem stał stół, na którym obecna była cukierniczka oraz radio. Chłopak wyciągnął łyżeczkę i zaczął dosypywać sobie cukru. - Śmierć Pana Oonokiego to spory cios dla Wyzwolenia i Rzeczypospolitej.- powiedział Leinar.- Zastanawiam się czy naprawdę powinienem w takiej chwili szykować się do walki. - Nikt nie powiedział że do niej dojdzie.- powiedział Przemek, mieszając herbatę.- Jeszcze jest szansa by przeprowadzić zmiany bez rozlewu krwi. - Słyszałem że mieszkańcom CreepyTown nie w podrodzę ze zdrowym rozsądkiem.- zaśmiał się Leinar. - Dobrze słyszałeś.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się. Satyr dokładnie badał niebieskowłosego wzrokiem. Prawda była taka że Leinar stanął po stronie chłopaka w czasie walki w Vanilla Unicorn unosząc się honorem. Jego przyjaciele zginęli na jego oczach przez zabójcę wysłanego przez Federację a większa część mieszkańców miasteczka, legendarnych herosów, nie zrobiła nic. Ba, doszło nawet do obrażenia poległych w bitwie! Przemek jako jedyny stanął po stronie tych, którzy stracili życie na służbie. Za to należała mu się pomoc. Tylko pomoc, a nie regularna współpraca w sprawie, która absolutnie nie dotyczyła Satyra. Sęk w tym, że bardzo go dotyczyła. Obawy Pana Oonokiego które przywiodły ich do tego miejsca były dla Leinara bardzo realne. Mogło dojść do tragedii w wyniku której wszystkie ich osiągnęcia z okresu wojny z Legionem pójdą w odstawkę. Tak jak mówił Qual-Bos "Wbrew pozorom niepodległość zyskać łatwo- trudniej ją utrzymać". Leinar zgadzał się również z tym, że ratunek leży w CreepyTown- miasteczko nie było dość silne by zniszczyć Federację, jednak miało dość sił, by zniechęcić Metropolię do ataku. Za dużo ryzyka za mało profitów- CT dałoby się zająć jedynie angażując siły, których nie warto było wyciągać w tym celu. Dlatego gdyby coś poszło nie tak, nieludzie byliby tutaj najniebezpieczniejsi. Do tego momentu Oonoki i Leinar byli zgodni. Strażnik jednak nie zgadzał się z Goblinem co do jednego. Namiestnik sądził że rozbicie jakie planuje w CreepyTown będzie dla nich ocaleniem. Brak jakiegokolwiek organu który sprawowałby niezaprzeczalną władzę sprawiał, że wystarczyło przekonać do siebie tylko paru losowych mieszkańców, by setki nieludzi mogło przenieść się tutaj bez żadnych przeszkód. Żołnierze Rzeczypospolitej byli zdyscyplinowani i według Oonokiego, utrzymaliby jedność i lojalność względem starszych rangą. Goblin wierzył, że po przyjęciu nieludzi CreepyTown przestałoby mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie- Rzeczpospolita zostałaby (w takim czy innym stopniu) odrestaurowana na tych terenach a mieszkańcy miasteczka albo przyłączyliby się do inicjatywy, albo zostaliby zignorowani. Leinar nie podzielał tego optymizmu. Zacząć zależało od tego, że w przypadku jakichkolwiek problemów, mieszkańcy CreepyTown z pewnością zjednoczyliby się przeciw swoim "gościom". Zrobili to w przypadku ataku Legiona, nic nie wskazywało na to, że mieliby z tego zrezygnować w takim scenariuszu. Oczywiście wielu z nich zginęło w walce z Cursed i wielu zapewne zginęłoby w walce w Wyzwoleniem- tylko czy to była ta "szansa na nowe jutro"? Ciągle powtarzający się scenariusz, cykl niekończących się wojen? Oonoki nie wziął też pod uwagę, że atmosfera panująca w miasteczku mogła zaszkodzić właśnie Wyzwoleniu. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown byli przyzwyczajeni do braku jakichkolwiek zasad, żyjąc (nieraz przez stulecia) bez twardej ręki, nakazującej im dokładnie co mają robić. To było dla nich takie...zwyczajne. Z nieludźmi z terenami zajętymi/zniszczonymi przez Federację było zupełnie inaczej. Byli mieszkańcami kilku upadłych państw, które przez stulecia toczyły ze sobą krwawe walki, tonąc we wzajemnej niechęci. Po upadku ich ojczyzn, jedynym co powstrzymało ich przed rzuceniem się sobie nawzajem do gardeł była nienawiść do Federacji i niesamowity poziom dyscypliny, utrzymywany nieraz barbarzyńskimi środkami. Przez ostatnie lata bojownicy przeciw władzy ludzi żyli w absolutnym posłuszeństwie i karności wobec swoich przełożonych. Leinar widział nie raz, co działo się z takimi wojownikami, gdy zaznawali nieco wolności. W kogo....nie, w co się zmieniali. To były jednak pojedyńcze przykłady. A gdy całe masy, nagle i niespodziewanie znajdą się w miejscu, gdzie karna ręka przestaje działać? Skutki- opłakane. Dlatego właśnie znacznie korzystniejszym scenariuszem była władza w CreepyTown- nieważne jaka. Monarchia, demokracja, dyktatura, cokolwiek, byle działało. Ewentualną ucieczkę na tereny miasteczka trzeba było egzekwować na zasadzie umowy, nie brutalnego wykorzystywania tego, co widziało się jako słabość. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Strażnik nic nie mówił- gdyż tego typu sprawy należały do obowiazków Oonokiego i dlatego, że była to kwestia czysto teoretyczna. Obydwie przeszkody zostały wyeliminowane przez okrutną rzeczywistość Kraju. Satyr przyglądał się jak Reinkarnator przyciąga kubek do ust. Był jeszcze jeden powód dla którego Leinar stanął po stronie Generała Enigmy. Ta twarz....to imię....należało do Przywódcy Federacji! Szaleństwem byłoby myśleć że władca największego mocarstwa w Kraju przylatuje sobie do miasteczka i wszyscy traktują go jak swojego towarzysza. Zatem ten Przemek i Przemek przesiadujący w Metropolii musieli być dwoma osobnymi bytami. Bliźniacy? Klony? Przebieraniec? Nieważne która z tych opcji była prawdziwa, ważne co oznaczała. Heinrich Welff był osobą której Leinar nienawidził z całego swojego serca. Nieraz fantazjował o tym, jak wielką krzywdę zrobiłby starcowi, przez ile miesięcy pastwiłby się nad nim a potem nad jego martwym ciałem. Jednak mimo swoich uczuć, musiał mu przyznać, że był geniuszem. Niewykluczone że największym jaki stąpał po ziemiach Kraju. Heinrich przyszedł do ludzi- istot pozbawionych praw i godności, którzy mogli jedynie służyć bądź ginąć. Dał im to czego im najbardziej brakowało, poczucie własnej wartości, honor (pokrętnie rozumiany) i szansę na przyszłość. Pokazał, że Ci którzy ich prześladowali, nie mają z nimi szans. Co jednak najważniejsze dał im siebie oraz instytucję Przywódcy. Lidera, który przeprowadzi swój lud przez najczarniejszą przyszłość. Mogłaby zaistnieć najgorsza możliwa sytuacja- CreepyTown, Wyzwolenie, Legion i Bóg-Wie-Kto-Jeszcze zaatakowaliby Federację ze wszystkich stron, mordując jej mieszkańców tysiącami. Jednak tak długo jak będzie istnieć wiara w Przywódcę, tak długo ten reżim przetrwa. Żeby pokonać Federację, wystarczyło upokorzyć jednego człowieka. Najprostrzy sposób? Pokazać że nie jest tym za kogo się podaje, że wszystko to w co wierzyli przez ostatnie lata było wierudnym kłamstwem. ''- CreepyTown musi zostać zjednoczone pod jedną władzą''.- pomyślał Satyr.- A twarzą tej władzy, musi zostać on. Przemek niemal dotknął kubkiem ust, po czym spojrzał na Leinara i przyjacielsko się uśmiechnął. ''- Daj spokój, Satyrze''.- pomyślał chłopak.- W tą grę można grać we dwóch. Dla chłopaka oczywistym było, że Satyr ma jakiś głębszy motyw w stawaniu po jego stronie. Nie musiał go nawet odczytywać- wszystko co musiał wiedzieć, mógł wyczytać na twarzy Leinara. Byli do siebie niezwykle podobni- zarówno niebieskowłosy jak i Strażnik chcieli zapewnić tym na którym im zależy jak najlepszą przyszłość. Wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami. Satyr miał zadatki na prawdziwego przywódcę- być może po ustanowieniu porządku w CreepyTown Reinkarnator mógłby zrobić z niego Namiestnika Rzeczypospolitej? Poparcie ze strony Generała Enigmy, Czarnego Smoka oraz Noelle-Essalie-Teach-Feelover-Strange-Kapitana-Mer-de-Sang-i-Największej-Piratki-Siedmiu-Mórz (jak pieszczotliwie nazywał ją Qual-Bos) z pewnością dałyby mu mocny mandat. Jedyny problem leżał w tym, że Leinar ani razu nie spytał go o jego wygląd i nienaturalne podobieństwo do Przywódcy. Oznaczało to, że miał w głowie jakieś plany, najprawdopodobniej zmierzające do uderzenia w autorytet władcy Federacji. Jeśli będzie kurczowo trzymał się tego planu, jedyna przyszłość jaka go czekała, to przedwczesna śmierć. To tego czasu jednak, może okazać się nadzwyczaj użyteczny. ''- Minęła godzina.- odezwał się przez radio głos Ienstreta. Przemek odłożył kubek i skierował smutno swój wzrok w kierunku odbiornika. - Zgaduję że nie wysłali nam kosza z kwiatami?- spytał chłopak. ''- Żadnych akcji z ich strony.- powiedział Mroczny.- Naprawdę nie chcą negocjować. Przemek przewrócił oczami. W sumie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Strange się nie podda do czasu aż ktoś nie złapie jej porządnie i nie pokaże, że skończyły się alternatywy. W sumie nawet wtedy może zacząć się rzucać. Z pozostałymi było podobnie. Kończyły się opcje. Pozostała już tylko jedna alternatywa, po którą można było sięgnąć. Jeśli to zawiedzie, nie da się powstrzymać rozlewu krwi. - Chyba trzeba wprowadzić ten plan.- powiedział Leinar. - Faktycznie.- powiedział chłopak, po czym zwrócił się w stronę radia.- Na wypadek gdyby to nie wypaliło, rozmawiałeś z innymi? ''- Flavia nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć Isithunza''.- powiedział Ienstret.-'' Scarlet, Flare i Elise nie chcą nawet słuchać o żadnych konfliktach wewnątrz miasteczka. Chociaż może przekonamy je później.'' - Rinnie?- spytał Przemek. Mroczny zaśmiał się. - Ją trzeba było powstrzymywać żeby nie rzucała się w wir walki.''- odrzekł Yen.'' - Tak czy siak, chyba pora zacząć przedstawienie.- powiedział Przemek.- Miejmy nadzieję że to zadziała. - O, tu jesteś.- powiedział Renzan, wchodząc do magazynu. Magazyn Vanilla Unicorn był jedną z niewielu miejsc w maisteczku, która niezbyt często ulegała zniszczeniu. Sporej wielkości pomieszczenie, wypełnione drewnianymi pudłami pełnymi jedzenia, alkoholu, picia, alkoholu, innych przydatnych rzeczy i alkoholu stanowiło miejsce do którego nikt poza pracownikami nie zachodził. Nawet teraz, poza półsmokiem była tu jedynie Strange. Piratka siedziała pod otwartym przez siebie pudłem jedząc....czekoladowego batonika, polanego roztopionymi lodami miętowymi i patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Banan jeszcze będzie nieprzytomna przez jakiś czas.- powiedział Renzan, podchodząc do piratki.- Większa część dziur w ścianach burdelu już załatana. - To dobrze.- powiedziała Strange, wciąż wpatrując się przed siebie.- To...bardzo dobrze. Renzan skrzywił się. Piratka zdecydowanie była przybita, chociaż nie chciała tego przyznać. Nic dziwnego- to co się tam stało było...nieprzyjemne. Kłótnie i walki w tym miasteczku nie były niczym niezwykłym ale to co stało się godzinę temu...to było poważne. - Co ty w ogóle jesz?- spytał półsmok, siadając obok piratki i wskazując na batonika. - Baton.- powiedziała piratka, wysilając się na sztuczny uśmiech.- Czekoladowy. Znalazłam gdzieś pudełko z roztopionymi lodami i polałam nimi tego batonika. - Smaczne to chociaż?- spytał Renzan. - Meh.- odpowiedziała Strange, biorąc gryza. Piratka zdołała ugryźć batonika, jednak jego część ułamała się, lądując na podłodzę. Wściekła Strange zamachnęła się i rzuciła resztą batona o ścianę. Następnie wydarła się, skrzywiła nogi i schowała swoją twarz w kolanach. - Aj.- powiedział Renzan, po czym położył łapę na głowie piratki.- Spokojnie kocie. - Jak ja mam być spokojna?- spytała Strange, zabierając głowę i odwracając twarz w stronę Renzana. - Kłótnie się zdarzają.- powiedział półsmok. - To nie była zwykła kłótnia.- powiedziała piratka.- To konflikt. - Każda kłótnia to konflikt...- próbował jakoś wybrnąć z tego Renzan. - Nie kombinuj, wiesz o co mi chodzi!- syknęła piratka- Przemek i Yen....oni wierzą w to co mówią. Sądzą że to ich opcja jest najlepsza dla miasteczka. To co teraz mamy, czym się staliśmy, było możliwe tylko dzięki naszemu stylowi życia. Jak mamy się tego tak po prostu pozbyć? - Spokojnie, przecież ja się z tobą zgadzam.- powiedział Renzan.- Yen to szaleniec, który potajemnie żył w miasteczku nawet dłużej niż ja żyję w nim oficjalnie a Przemek.....Przemek to skończony dupek. Strange zaśmiała się. - Ta...- odpowiedziała.- Z tym to trafiłeś. Uśmiech jednak szybko znikł z jej ust. - Daj spokój kocie.- powiedział Renzan, kładąc jej łapę na ramieniu.- To menda i dupek, ale Cię kocha. - O to chodzi.- powiedziała Strange.- Ienstret robi to z wyrachowania, zimnej kalkulacji oraz przekonania że to wszystko opłaci się i jemu i miasteczku. Przemek może mówić co chce, robić jakieś wywijasy myślowe, ale prawda jest taka że jego głównym celem jest chronienie mnie. Jest uparty i kiedyś się przewróci i sobie głupi ryj rozwali przed te intrygi. Tak długo jak jest święcie przekonany że to co robi sprawi że będę bezpieczna tak długo nie przestanie. Aż wydarzy się tragedia... - Nawet jeśli, to jesteśmy zaznajomieni z tragediami.- powiedział Renzan. - Chciałabym mu jakoś przemówić do rozumu, ale tu wchodzą takie rzeczy jak geopolityka....nie znam się na tym.- powiedziała ze smutkiem piratka.- Czuję się przez to taka....mała. - Skoro tak mówisz....- powiedział Renzan, po czym wstał. - Renzio?- powiedziała zaskoczona syrena. Półsmok po powstaniu złapał dziewczynę za ramię i...podrzucił ją do góry. Zaskoczona piratka zaczęła krzyczeć, gdy najpierw znalazła się wysoko w powietrzu z a potem zaczęła spadać ku ziemi. Nim jednak zdążyła zauważyć, znalazła się na plecach Renzana. - Jeśli naprawdę czujesz się taka mała...- zaczął Renzan, uśmiechając się.- To ja jako twój przyjaciel, sprawię że będziesz wielka. Strange zamrugała kilkukrotnie, na znak braku zrozumienia po czym....rozpromieniła się. Naprawdę była wdzięczna przyjacielowi. Z tym samym, promiennym uśmiechem strzeliła go pięścią w głowę. - Przecież wiesz że mam lęk wyskości, durniu!- zakrzyknęła Strange, uderzając go jeszcze dwa razy. - Okej, okej, przepraszam!- powiedział Renzan. Piratka zaskoczyła z pleców przyjaciela, po czym pogłaskała go w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą uderzała jej pięść. - Dziękuję Ci, Renzio.- powiedziała Strange.- Już mi trochę lepiej. - Zawsze do usług.- powiedział półsmok.- Poza tym, wydaje mi się że trochę przesadzasz. Co takiego zrobią Przemek z Yenem? Wyślą na nas armię. - PAAANI STRANGEEEEE!- zakrzyknęła jakaś kelnerka, biegnąca w stronę magazynu.- JACYŚ LUDZIE DO PANI!! - Jeśli właśnie wykrakałeś, to rezerwuję sobie prawo żeby strzelić Cię jeszcze raz w łeb.- powiedziała piratka. - W imieniu Mrocznego nakazujemy wam natychmiastowe poddanie się naszym warunkom!- zakrzyknął Kapral dowodzący drużyną Czarnych Brygad. Dziewięciu żołnierzy prywatnej armii Ienstreta stawiło się przed Vanilla Unicorn, ze swoimi replikami Automatów Duera wycelowanymi w wejście, w którym stali mieszkańcy. Ósemka z nich klęczała na jednym kolanie- czwórka z prawej i czwórka z lewej. Sam Kapral, jako jedyny przebywał w samym środku. Strange bez wachania strzeliła półsmoka w głowę. - Ała.- powiedział Renzan. Przy samym wejściu stali Strange, Renzan oraz Quint, reszta osób siedziała w barze, przyglądając się całej sytuacji zza okien. Widok żołnierzy Czarnych Brygad, straszliwych żołnierzy ubranych w ciemne mundury oraz zakrywajace całą twarz maski gazowe wzbudzał w nich dwa rodzaje reakcji- fascynację oraz wściekłość. - Czy to jest jakiś pieprzony żart?- spytał Quint. - Zaprzeczam.- powiedział Kapral.- Jesteśmy tutaj żeby przedstawić wam warunki, których spełnienie spowoduje zakończenie napięć wewnątrz miasteczka. - To zaczyna się robić poważne.- powiedział Romeo, przyglądający się wszystkiemu zza okna umieszczonego tuż obok drzwi. - Więc wysłał was Yen...- wyszeptał Quint. - Jasne że Yen.- powiedziała Strange.- A znasz kogoś z głupszą ksywką niż "Mhroczny"? - Spytała gościa imieniem Serek....- zauważył Renzan. - Czy ty naprawdę....- zaczął Quint, wyciągając pięść w kierunku półsmoka. - Spokojnie!- zakrzyknęła Strange po czym wskazała na Kaprala.- O jakich warunkach mowa i co nam grozi jeśli ich nie wysłuchamy? Zdziwiony Renzan nachylił się nad uchem piratki. - Chyba nie zamierzasz brać tego pod uwagę?- wyszeptał półsmok. - Oczywiście że nie.- odpowiedziała Strange.- Jestem po prostu ciekawa. - Warunki sprowadzają się do zaprowadzenia spokoju wewnątrz budynku oraz otwarcie na negocjacje.- powiedział Kapral.- Karą jest zamknięcie was w Vanilla Unicorn, z siłowym odebraniem możliwości opuszczenia tegoż budynku. Quint i Renzan szczerze zaśmiali się na dźwięk wymagań dowódcy oddziału. - Zamkniecie nas w burdelu?- wyśmiał ich Quint.- Przecież większość z nas już i tak w nim przesiaduje większość dnia! - Poza tym mamy tam rozrywkę i zapasy jedzenia na całe tygodnie.- dodał półsmok, klepiąc piratkę po plecach.- Co nie, Strange? Syrena zamiast odpowiedzieć pochyliła się i momentalnie zwymiotowała. Renzan i Quint odskoczyli na bok a ludzie przy oknach odwrócili wzrok. Ze Strange z kolei lało się jak z wulkanu. - Rozrywka.- poprawił się półsmok.- Mamy sporo rozrywki. - Strange?- spytał smok, nachylając się nad piratką. - Nic...mi nie jest.- powiedziała Strange, wstając. - Zgodnie z rozkazem, mam obowiązek usłyszeć waszą odpowiedź przed podjęciem akcji.- powiedział Kapral. - Nasza odpowie...- nim Renzan zdołał dokończyć zdanie, zobaczył jak Strange idzie pewnym krokiem w stronę żołnierzy.- Chwila kocie co ty robisz? Strange bez strachu szła w kierunku brygadzistów. Wiedziała kilka faktów na ich temat- jak to, że byli oni ludźmi, na któych Ienstret przeprowadził wątpliwe moralnie eksperymenty czy ich zamiłowanie do ognistych broni. Jednak to co syrena zapamiętała najlepiej to ich nieznająca granic lojalność. Czarne Brygady były niemal bezwolnymi marionetkami, gotowymi wykonać każdy rozkaz. Mieli gdzieś swoje bezpieczeństwo. Znała też Przemka i wiedziała jak myśli. Ci żołnierze nie byli tutaj po to, by do nich strzelać. Mieli ich postraszyć, dać do zrozumienia że ta sytuacja to nie jest kolejna bezsensowna przepychanka. Z pewnością zostali wysłani z kategorycznym rozkazem, by nikogo nie zabijać. - Prosze natychmiast się cofnąć.- rozkazał Kapral. Piratka była pięć metrów od dowódcy oddziału, gdy nagle straciła równowagę i mocno przechyliła się na bok. W tym samym momencie jeden z żołnierzy wystrzelił. Seria minęła Strange o kilka centymetrów ale tylko dlatego, że kobieta była przechylona. Gdyby stała normalnie, z pewnością trafiłoby ją w brzuch. Piratka odskoczyła, wyciągając ostrza i wpatrując się w żołnierzy z niedowierzaniem. To nie był blef. To nie był nawet strzał ostrzegawczy... - N..nie wierzę.- wyszeptała piratka. Okna burdelu otwarły się szeroko, a kelnerki oraz prostytutki zaczęły ostrzeliwać Czarne Brygady ze swoich przestarzałych, acz wciąż skutecznych rewolwerów. Brygadziści byli całkowicie zaskoczeni- biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie dane jakie mieli, spodziewali się oporu ze strony trójki mieszkańców obecnych przy drzwiach. Większość wystrzelonych kul chybiła, ale nie wszystkie. Jeden strzał trafił żołnierza który strzelał do Strange- kula przeszła przez jego szyję, powodując intensywne krwawienie. W przeciągu pierwszych dwóch sekund posoka trysnęła, później trafiony zasłonił ranę rękoma. Nic to jednak nie pomogło, krew wciąż uciekała przez otwartą ranę. Żołnierz wstał i próbował się wycofać do swoich pobratyńców, jednak w wyniku trafienia jego umysł przestał jasno pracować. Brygadzista minął więc swoich towarzyszy i podbiegł aż do najbliższego, mocno zniszczonego przez wcześniejsze użycie Wiatru Asphal'a, domku. Tam, z powodu braku krwi, padł na ziemię. Inny pocisk trafił jednego żołnierza w ramię a jeszcze innego centralnie w brzuch. - Strzelać!- zakrzyknął Kapral. Żołnierze natychmiast odwrócili się i wycelowali w okna. - Ziemia Virgo!- zakrzyknął obecny w barze Romeo, złączając dłonie. Część ziemi obecnej przed burdelem uniosła się w powietrzu, natychmiast zasłaniając okna. Brygadziści posłali jednak na tyle mocną serię, że przebiła się przez tą, jak i każdą następną przeszkodę. Okna w barze rozleciały się w powietrze, a kule zaczęły śmigać. Romeo i większa część pracownic natychmiast padły na ziemię. Jedna kelnerka, mająca zbyt opóźniony refleks, została trafiona w bok i leżała na ziemi, kuląc się i zasłaniając ranę rękoma. Elfia striptizerka natomiast, chociaż padła na ziemię w czas, została trafiona rykoszetem. Kula przebiła się przez jej policzki sprawiając, że z ust kobiety zaczęła lecieć mieszanka śliny i posoki. Renzan i Quint szybko unieśli się w powietrzu i zaatakowali. Ten pierwszy wytworzył potężny pocisk elektryczny w swoich dłoniach, którym czym prędzej cisnął w żołnierzy po prawej- smok natomiast, zaatakował tych po lewej swoim ognistym oddechem. Podobnie jak wcześniej w przypadku botów, połączona furia błyskawicy oraz płomienia nie pozostawiła żadnych ocalałych. Żołnierze wysłani przez Mrocznego albo zostali zwęgleni albo spaleni żywcem. Pozostał jedynie Kapral, który trzymał w ręku pistolet, w którym za amunicję robił biały fosfor. Nim jednak był w stanie wystrzelić, Quint zanurkował w powietrzu i uderzył swym ciałem w mężczyznę. Żołnierz odleciał kilka metrów dalej, uderzając z impetem o ziemię i puszczając pistolet. - Teraz jestem wściekły.- powiedział Quint, odwracając się w stronę Strange. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown nie wiedzieli wielu rzeczy na temat Czarnych Brygad. Jedną z nich był fakt, że nieczęsto dzielili się na 9-cio osobowe drużyny. Ten przypadek nie był wyjątkiem. Dziesiąty członek drużyny, przebywający na strychu umieszczonego kilkaset metrów dalej domku przystawił oko do lufy karabinu snajperskiego i po kilku sekundach wystrzelił. Pocisk przeleciał cały dystans w niesamowicie szybkim tempie, po czym z pewnymi przeszkodami przebił się przez łuski na plecach Quinta, wbijając się w jego ciało. Dopiero później, wszyscy usłyszeli huk. Smok zakrzyknął z bólu, padając na ziemię i łapiąc się za plecy. Ból był ciężki do opisania a z rany zaczęły lecieć strużka krwi, szczęśliwie jednak żadne ważne organy nie zostały trafione. Romeo wystawił głowę zza drzwi burdelu, chcąc zobaczyć czy może jakoś wspomóc resztę w walce. Uwaga snajpera z kolei, skupiła się na wyszukiwaniu następnego celu. - Renzan!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym rozrzuciła dookoła kulki z brokatowym proszkiem. Eksplozje, które spowodowało rozbicie kulek sprawiły, że całą okolicę pokrył dym oraz kurz. Chmura ta skryła przed wzrokiem snajpera tak piratkę, jak i resztę potencjalnych celów. Żołnierz jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, jak poradzić sobie z tym problemem- wedle danych jakie posiadał, Strange posiadała proszek leczący rany. Logicznym było więc, że rzuci się by mu pomóc. Snajper zapamiętał więc pozycje w której przebywał ranny Quint oraz tą w której ostatni raz widział piratkę. Następnie wystrzelił mniej więcej po środku tej trasy. Bez efektu. Ponowił więc próbę, tym razem strzelając tuż obok. Próba numer trzy była jego ostatnią. Gdy tylko Strange stworzyła chmurę, Renzan przebywał kompletnie poza zasięgiem snajpera, unosząc się w powietrzu z ładunkiem elektrycznym w łapach. Leciał dość wysoko by być poza możliwością dojrzenia przez przeciwnika, a przy tym dość nisko by spróbować go zlokalizować. Każdy wystrzał dawał mu wskazówki. Po trzecim, Renzan wiedział już, gdzie jest jego cel. Zamachnął się więc, a jego atak sprawił, że opuszczony dom w którym chował się snajper rozleciał się na kawałki. Sporych rozmiarów eksplozja pochłonęła całkowicie strych sprawiając że ciało żołnierza rozpadło się na kawałki, które razem z gruzem opadły na ziemię. Chmura dymu i kurzu opadła a Strange ostrożnie zrobiła krok w kierunku Quinta. Żadnej reakcji. Snajper został więc zdjęty. - Serek...- zaczęła piratka. - Nic...mi nie jest.- powiedział Quint, wstając. - AAAAAAAA!!- zakrzyknął Kapral, biegnąc w stronę Strange z toporkiem elektrycznym. Żołnierz dobiegł do swojego celu, zamachnął się i uderzył. Strange, bez potrzeby odwracania się, odskoczyła, wyciągnęła Miecz Kinry i jednym, płynnym cięciem odcięła mężczyźnie dłoń, w której ten trzymał topór. Kapral jęknął z bólu, patrząc przez chwile na swoją, leżącą na ziemi kończynę. W tym czasie Strange obróciła się, złapała go za głowę, przyciągnęła ją do siebie i kopnęła ją z kolanka. Kapral stracił równowagę, co Strange wykorzystała, by go podciąć. Teraz żołnierz leżał tuż obok swojej utraconej dłoni. - Dobra, ryży skurwysynie, gadaj.- powiedziała Strange, przykładając miecz do gardła Kaprala. Quint stanął za piratką a Renzan wylądował tuż przed nią. - Co chcesz się od niego dowiedzieć?- spytał Renzan. - Wszystkiego.- odpowiedziała piratka.- To nie ma sensu. Czemu do nas strzelali? Co Ci dwaj debile planują? - Myślisz że Ci powie?- spytał Quint, z pleców którego wciąż leciała krew. - Sprawie że powie.- odpowiedziała Strange. Strange już miała sięgać po szary proszek, gdy nagle stało się coś, co odwróciło uwagę wszystkich dookoła. Brygadzista który wcześniej uciekł za domek, padł martwy, a specjalny emiter umieszczony w jego kratni przestał odbierać jakiekolwiek sygnały. W przeciwieństwie do reszty żołnierzy, u niego wspomniana "zabawka" nie została zniszczona pod wpływem niesamowitej temperatury ani zdezaktywowana przez atak elektryczny. Przez to, jego ciało eksplodowało z tak wielką siłą, że wspomniany dom został rozerwany razem z nim. Ceglane oraz drewaniane resztki rozleciały się dookoła, kilka z nich doleciało nawet przez rozbite okna do wnętrza burdelu. Quint, Renzan i Strange patrzyli ze zdumieniem na niewielkiego grzybka, który wyrósł ledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej. - Dobrzy żołnierze...słuchają rozkazów.- powiedział Kapral, nacierając szyją na Miecz. Ostrze przebiło jego gardło, z którego zaczęła tryskać krew. Przez kilka sekund jego ciało drżało w konwulsjach, po czym w ogóle przestało się ruszać. Serce również zatrzymało akcje. Emiter przestał wykrywać oznaki życia. - Kurwa jebana....- zaczął Quint. Ciało ostatniego obecnego na polu bitwy żołnierze eksplodowało z niesamowitą siłą. ''- Doszło do walki.- powiedział przez radio Yen. Przemek westchnął, odsuwając obecny na stole kubek. Co prawda nie spodziewał się innego wyniku ale czuł się naprawdę rozczarowany. Nikt mu jednak nie mógł zarzucić że nie próbował. Najpierw perswazją, potem szantażem, ale próbował. Teraz jednak, pozostała jedynie jedna ścieżka. Ścieżka wojny. - Rozumiem że wszyscy wysłani tam żołnierze właśnie są wyżynani?- spytał Przemek. ''- Nie mam kontaktu z żadnym z nich.- ''odpowiedział Ienstret.- ''Zresztą, tego można było się spodziewać w końcu ustaliliśmy, że nie mogą strzelać i w przypadku oporu mają się natychmiast wycofać. Reinkarnator kiwnął głową, chociaż wiedział że Yen tego nie widział. Taki był plan- postraszyć i w przypadku niepowodzenia, uciec. Stali bywalcy Vanilla Unicorn widocznie okazali się być bardziej wściekli niż posądzał ich o to chłopak. Przemek miał jedynie nadzieję, że uniknęli przykryć konsewkencji jakie wiązały się z zabiciem członka Brygad. - To ja tu posiedzę, czekając na naszego gościa.- powiedział Przemek.- Mam nadzieję że cały ten cyrk szybko się skończy. ''- Dopilnuje tego.- powiedział Ienstret, po czym się rozłączył. Przemek sięgnął po kubek i napił sie herbaty. Była już nieco zimna, ale nadal dawało się ją jakoś wyżłopać. Siedział tak, samotnie w Sklepiku Osobliwości zastanawiając się nad przyszłością, którą wspólnie z Ienstretem powoli powoływali do życia. W czasie rozmyślań uruchomił radio, a z wyłapanej częstotliwości zaczęła lecieć piosenka: ''Przez Plac Saski czerkieskie sotnie pędzą A przed zamkiem sto ognisk dzisiaj płonie Jak pan robi to, Wasza Ekscelencjo Że po każdej nienawidzą Cię stronie? Pan, margrabio, nie myślisz na rozkaz Więc u cara toś już podejrzany - Nie uwierzy Petersburg ani Moskwa Polakowi, co własne ma plany Pan margrabia wciąż kroczy po linie Niebezpiecznie tak wysoko chodzić Przecież klęska go w końcu nie ominie Bo ma pecha, kto tutaj się rodzi Twej pogardy nikt ci nie wybaczy Myśmy ciemni, zapalni i łzawi A tyś dumny, tyś z nami nie raczył W narodowym barszczu się pławić Po co w twarze logiką nam chlustasz? Nie czytaliśmy Hegla jaśnie panie Dla nas Szopen - groch i kapusta I od czasu do czasu powstanie '' ''Pan margrabia wciąż kroczy po linie Przepaść z lewej i przepaść po prawej Jeśli z ręki rodaka nie zginie To z urzędu odejdzie w niesławie Tyle pracy, panie hrabio, i na nic. Nadaremna ta branka w rekruty Będzie to, co ma być - my zwyczajni Bój bez broni, katorga i knuty Pan narodu, margrabio, nie zmienisz Tu rozsądku rzadko się używa A jedno, co naprawdę umiemy To najpiękniej na świecie przegrywać. '' ''Pan margrabia wciąż kroczy po linie Choć niezgrabny i posturę ma dzika A gdy spadnie, to zyska jedynie Miano zdrajcy zamiast pomnika. Że spadłeś,to zwykły los Polski Każdy w końcu z liny tej spadnie Tylko czemuś zapomniał, Wielopolski, Że upadać też trzeba ładnie? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa